Silence, Mother
by evol norgara
Summary: A simple love story between mother and son.


Silence, Mother  
  
By: Evol Norgara  
  
Summary: A simple love story between mother and son.  
  
*  
  
Sometimes silence is the best thing in the world, but for me it's too loud to bear. Having to spend your whole life locked up in a box isn't much to brag about. Even if the box happens to be a five story mansion with more than one hundred known rooms. Of course, this does have its advantages.  
  
This became most unbearable on my thirteenth birthday. Mother had just conjured a few birthday surprises that were unnoticeable to father. He has said after my eleventh birthday, I shouldn't celebrate it or receive presents. It was too immature and childish. I was always expected to be five years older than I really was. Therefore, in my body of thirteen years, was an eighteen year old man. This was my personality, except towards mother. She was different. We all were. In front of a man who practically has the license to kill most people would be different. Mother and I had our games. We would act so stuck up in front of father and see if he would notice. The game was to stick up our noses so high, they could see our nostrils. Then we would walk straight as sticks, and order random people to do chores. Sometimes he would catch us but mother had always got him to let us go. I always wondered how she did that, until one night. The night of my thirteenth birthday.  
  
The halls seemed colder than usual and the light was dim. I walked down the hallway to my parent's room, expecting a welcoming mother. My mother was there, but not alone. I learned to be careful around my own house. Before I went in, I check the room. Even if it was planned by mother and I to meet at this hour, I've had too many past experiences to let this door go by. I saw my father with his wand up high. His wand was sending flashed of blood red bolts to a weak, pale body. That body was my mother. Her face wasn't stuck up or cheerful. It didn't show any feeling. This terrified the newly turned thirteen year old in me. I had known my father to do horrible things, but never to my mother. She was so innocent and frail compared to him. Sometimes I would think that it was my mother who kept my father from killing every muggle in sight. I could feel my heart pounding. Half of me wanted to save my mother, the other half wanted to run away. Tears were filling my eyes, wanting out. I pushed them back, and now I regret it. I should've let those tears flow. Maybe then I wouldn't be just like this.  
  
After that night, I spent my whole summer in my room. Silence overcame me. I spoke to no one, I only nodded if asked a question. The usual sneer was expected. Father had noticed nothing, but mother had. She begged me to talk to her, pleaded me to go out with her. I wanted none of that. I just wanted silence. One day, she broke down crying in front of me. She was on her knees, my own mother was on her knees in front of me. Any normal child would join her and comfort her. Not I. I merely glared at her and spoke with a commanding whisper, "Silence, Mother."  
  
After that, I walked away from the poor woman who I'm too sorry for to speak to. I realized that I was wrong. Somewhere between to cries from my mother and the deathly silence, I realized that I should do something about this. The very next morning, I marched to my mother's study. There I found her sitting on her chair with a book in her lap, but she wasn't reading. She was staring into her sad, little world. I hugged her tight, and let those long waited tears come out.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Nothing happened. She sat there, still staring. That's when I realized it wasn't my father who she feared. It was me. I had let her down. I became my father. Mother never cared much for father. She only obeyed him. But when she was with me, she would take care of me. I suppose father's feelings and words toward her never meant much, but mines did. I was the one reason she kept going on. Now she's stopped and there's nothing I can do. If only I hadn't said anything. If only I'd kept silent. 


End file.
